Mr. Knickerbocker
Mr. Knickerbocker is a popular children's song about a silly man who likes to "boppity-bop." It debuted in the Barney and the Backyard Gang video Three Wishes. It subsequently appeared in Barney in Concert, where it introduces Baby Bop. Her name was inspired by the song lyrics. Lyrics Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with you hands (clap hands to rhythm) Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppty-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with you mouth (tap cheeks to rhythm) (Yeah!) Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop! Trivia *In Barney in Concert, after Baby Bop is introduced, Baby Bop (song) uses the tune of this song. She was also seen dancing to the original song. *In Dancing, cans and brooms are used, instead of clapping their hands and tapping their cheeks to the rhythm. *In Barney Live in Concert, this song was never remixed. *This song is similar to The Clapping Song. Children's Song Used In... Barney & The Backyard Gang= #Three Wishes #Barney in Concert |-| Barney & Friends= #Caring Means Sharing #Be a Friend #A Very Special Delivery! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #A Package of Friendship #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #Let's Make Music! #All About Me #Rhythm #Dancing #Big as Barney |-| Home Videos= #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Families are Special (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #Barney's Big Surprise #Sing and Dance with Barney #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Colorful World! #Special Days with Family & Friends (Scene Taken from: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) #Can You Sing That Song? #Let's Make Music #Don't Be Afraid Of NO! (Scene Taken from: Big as Barney) #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #Musical Zoo (Scene Taken from: Rhythm) #Dance with Barney (Scene Taken from: Dancing) #Most Huggable Moments (Scene Taken from: Big as Barney) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (Scene Taken from: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) |-| Live Shows= #Barney in Concert #Barney Live! In New York City #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Open House #Barney's Zoo Tour #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Purple Park Tour #Barney's Musical Park #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney's Beach Party (Stage Show) #Barney's Farmyard Sing-Along #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Sing & Dance with Barney (Stage Show) #Barney's Sprout Concert #Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert #Dino-Mite Birthday (live on stage show) #Barney's Top 5 Songs #Space Adventures #Barney's Birthday Bash: Live in Concert #Barney's Christmas Carnival |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney in Concert (cassette) #Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (Audio Taken from: Be a Friend) #Hashirim Shel Barney #Barney's Lieblingslieder #Las Canciones de Barney #Barney's Big Surprise (soundtrack) #Barney's Greatest Hits (Audio Taken from: Be a Friend) #The Barney Boogie (album) #Barney's Colorful World! Live! (Soundtrack) #Barney's Birthday Bash: Live in Concert (soundtrack) Category:Children Songs